Wishes May Come True
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Sequel To Every Emotion, Every Mistake Counts.


DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!

Wishes May Come True Chapter One"If Only..."

Kagome glared into the fire. Three years had passed, since her friends death. She hugged her knees, as blood rolled rolled down her arm. A bloody razor sat at her side. Tears fell down her cheeks.

As memories surfaced , she closed her eyes. Ignoring the numb, throbbing feeling coming from her arm. She let sleep take over her aching body. Unaware she was being watched.

_**Next Day**_

"Hello, Kagome."came two young girl's voice.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Shika, Cho.How's your mum?"

"She's glad to be free from pregnancy."giggled Cho.

Shika, and Cho were indentical twins. Both were ten, had long raven hair, and had luring hazel eyes.

Kagome smiled, "Oh, is she now?"

"Yep!"they giggled together.

Cho frowned, "Though after winter, father plans to have her pregnant again."

"Yeah, and mum isn't happy."sighed Shika.

Kagome sighed, "That's horrible.I hope he comes to a understanding."

"Thanks."they mused. "Bye, Kagome."

They skipped happily away. Kagome sighed, and continued to walk. The bells on her twin swords jingled. She stopped, and looked behind her. Something was wrong; her miko powers were surging.

Kagome closed her eyes, and whispered, "Release."

She was engulfed with amazing blue light. Kagome heard screaming from the village. She gasped, and opened her eyes. Kagome raced toward the village, her only home. A powerful power was deep within the forest.

Kagome looked back once, but then ran toward the village. When she got there; a girl was on the ground. The villager's were throwing sticks, and stones at her.

"Stop it!All of you!"yelled Kagome, with a serious cold face.

A man shouted, "She's a half breed, Lady Kagome-sama!"

This brought anger to her.

"Do not judge!I hope this village remains pure!Not taken by hate!"yelled Kagome, astonished by their act of hate.

The crowd whispered, and gasped as Kagome knelt down to the girl.

Kagome asked, "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up at her. She had long raven hair, white dog ears, and amazing ocean blue eyes. Like her own.

"Please forgive my trespassing."she whimpered.

Kagome smiled, "It's alright.Stand."

She obeyed, and stood. The girl was Kagome's exact height.

"We are sorry for hurting you."called one of the village woman.

A man spoke up, "We no longer mean harm.Lady Kagome-sama, forgive our sins?"

"It's alright, Tao.We all make mistakes, ne?I'll take care of her."smiled Kagome, taking the girls hand.

Kagome took her to her hut. Which was far from the village. When they got there, Kagome let her wash the dirt from her body.

She smiled, "Thank you, you're so kind."

"No problem.What's your name?"asked Kagome.

She smirked, "It's Isaina.Kagome, is it?"

"Hai, where are you from?"asked Kagome.

Isaina smiled, "From the mountains, up south."

"That's close to the wolves, zen?"asked Kagome. (_zen-right_)

Isaina smiled, "Why, yes.Although each clan hates each other, my family leaves little farther in the woods."

"How old are you?"asked Kagome.

Isaina smiled, "Thirteen."

"I figured as much.You shouldn't be walking around all alone.Where are your parents?"asked Kagome; bewildered.

Isaina sighed, "They don't care.All they do is, call me a worthless half breed, and kick me around.I ran away."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me."smiled Kagome.

Isaina asked, "You mean it!?"

"Positive."smiled Kagome.

Isaina took Kagome's arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"Uh nothing, just a few scars.I guess I shouldn;t be walking around at night.Those branches are everywhere."smiled Kagome.

Isaina smiled queerly, "Right."

"Well, I'm going to bed.See you in the morning."smiled Kagome, standing.

Isaina nodded. Kagome walked into the back room. Isaina crawled into the warm matt, Kagome, left for her. She closed her eyes, and thought,

"_Keeping me here will be the death of you, Kagome.She'll protect me from them.Is she strong enough?I hope so."_

_**Dawn:With Kaede**_

She walked into the woods to see a woman crying.

Kaede asked, "What has happened?"

The woman looked up at her, "Are you willing to help this poor child?"

"Aye."nodded Kaede.

The child stood, "Then I shall grant you a wish."

Kaede was confused. She had left to find herbs, but there was something weird in the winds of Inuyasha's forest.

"Who are ye?"asked Kaede.

The child smiled, "I am a solar star.Fallen from the night sky, brought inot dawn light,Your wish?"

"I suppose I should take ye offer."sighed Kaede. "I wish the Inu-group was restored."

She smiled, "Your wish is my command."

She began to shine, and soon disappeared. The skies rumbled above them all. Kaede rushed back to the hut, to see the impossible. The five that had been dead for three years, were laying on her very floor. Inuyasha shot up panting, the others soon after did as well.

"Ye are really here.This must be a dream."whispered Kaede, in complete shock.

Inuyasha yelled, "Where's Kagome!What's going on!?"

"Inuyasha...ye have been dead for three years."whispered Kaede.

Sango asked, "How did we die?I-

"Kagome...she didn't shoot the arrow.It wasn't her fault.It was mine."whispered Inuyasha, sadly.

Something swung across his head, he winced then glared at Miroku.

Miroku yelled, "Perfect!Three years wasted!"

"Shut up you pervert!"yelled Inuyasha.

Shippo whimpered, "So...Kagome's never coming back here?"

"She was just here two days ago.Kagome was sealed from her home.For decieveing ye all."explained Kaede.

Sango asked, "Where is she now?You can't let her roam here!"

"She has become very powerful.Do not be worried.Though...she isn't the same cheery all the time Kagome.She's...more like my sister, Kikyo."sighed Kaede.

Inuyasha gasped, "What!She can't be!"

"Not as much, but she tends to cuther arm.She tries to keep this a secret.I fou d out soon as she started.She's counting the days she failed to find Naraku.She hasn't seen him every since you all died."explained Kaede, with a sigh.

Sango asked, "Where is she now!?"

"She isn't far from here.Another village.She's respected there.Ask there.The next village from here."sighed Kaede.

Inuyasha growled, "Let's go!I'm not wasting any time!"

"Right!"they all yelled.

They raced toward the next village. Village Mizu.

_**Village Mizu**_

Inuyasha stood in front of a village man, who smiled up at him kindly,

"May I halp ye young folks?"

Sango was shocked, "Wow...you aren't going to scream or hollar about him being half demon?"

"This is a village of purity.All thanks to Kagome, of course."smiled the man.

Inuyasha held back a smile, "Where is she?"

"Not far from here.The only hut on the waterfall cliffs.A half demon girl should be there.Something's strange about her, but-

The earth shook violently. Women, and children's screams were heard in the distance. Inuyasha grabbed hold of hif sword.

A woman yelled, "Cho!Shika!Go alert Kagome at once!"

"Mum!"yelled Cho.

Shika grabbed Cho's arm and ran toward which where Kagome would be living. A pack of demons attacked the village. Inuyasha did as many attacks as he could, to no avail. He wasn't strong enough? The group wasn't a big help.

A woman squealed in delight, "Kagome-sama!Save us!"

Kagome was glowing blue, her eyes pitch black. Both swords in hand, and blood dripped from her arm. Everyone relaxed as they heard the sound off the bells of her swords.

"What are you all standing around here for!Leave!It isn't safe!"yelled Kagome.

They all ran north. Inuyasha watched as Kagome slaughtered all demons in her vath. When she finished the half demon girl walked up to Kagome. All the blue energy vanished.

Isaina whispered, "If I stay with you.You'll get hurt, Kagome."

"Why?"asked Kagome, putting her sword away.

Isaina went pale, "Uh...whose that!?"

"Wha-

Kagome turned around, and could not believe her eyes. She blinked hard, then opened her eyes. They still were there.

Kagome asked, "Inuyasha?Is it really-

"Yes, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes went hazy, "I-

She fainted.

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha catching her before she hit the ground.

Sango giggled, "I firgured she'd do that."

"I should go."whispered Isaina.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, "Not so fast."

"Uh oh"hissed Isaina.

_**Midnight**_

Sango watched Kagome as she slept, they had bandaged her arm. Cho, and Shika walked in.

Cho asked, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, and who are you?"asked Inuyasha, sourly.

Shika asked, "We should as you the same thing, demon."

"Oh, I thought this was the village of unjudgement."grumbled Inuyasha, stating the growl.

A familiar yet harsh voice came, "Why are you two still in the village?"

"Everyone's starting to rebuild, Kagome-sama."explained Cho, and Shika at the same time.

Kagome looked at everyone in the room, and went pale, "How?Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not.Kaede met this girl, and she was a solar star.A-

Cho, and Shika squeaked in horror, "A solar star!Oh no!You all are bewitched!You've brought a curse to this village!"

"A...a solar star?This isn't good.Has Kaede not think before she did this?"asked Kagome.

Sango asked, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"There's always a twist in solar stars."sighed Kagome, not able to look them all in the eye.

Cho asked, "Aren't you going to do something, Kagome?"

"No, I'm not."sighed Kagome.

Shika, and Cho's mother walked in sobbing.

Kagome stood, "Ami...what's wrong?"

"He's gone.I don't know where he went.How could I've been so careless!"sobbed the young woman.

Kagome asked, "What happened?"

"Haru's gone!"sobbed Ami.

Cho gasped, "Our brother's gone!Where's fath-

The eath shook violetly again. This time, Naraku arose. Kagome fell back, and winced.

"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha, helping her up.

Kagome pulled herself up, "This is the first time he's shown his face."

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder, and yelled,

"Look there's Kikyo!"

Kagome looked at Shippo from the corner of her eye. Tears arose.

Sango smiled, "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Huh?Oh, nothing."whispered Kagome grabbed her swords.

Inuyasha took her hand, and pulled her aside. Isaina looked bewildered, and watched from the corner. The others raced out to fight.

Kagome looked up at him, "I...I'm so sorry, Inuyasha.It was all my fault.If I'd just shot the arrow-

"Shh, Kagome.No one's blaming you.It's all my fault.I still love you, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome let tears slip, "I love you too."

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a passionate kiss. She gased, but kissed him back. Cho, Shika, and Ami eyes widened. Isaina watched in complete confusion, and astonishment. Kagome wrapped her arms around him as all sadness washed away.

Inuyasha smirked, and deepened the kiss. Kikyo glared at the scene. Inuyasha's sword plushed violently. He clenched onto it, and pulled away.

"We better get this over with."whispered Inuyasha, huskily.

Kagome nodded, "Right."

He kissed her forehead, and hugged her. Kagome hugged him back. He pulled away, and turned around. Naraku sent a tentacle toward him. Inuyasha pulled out his sword, and sliced it as doing so.

"Leave this up to me, Kagome!"growled Inuyasha.

Kagome stepped beside him, "I'm not the weak,emotional teenage girl you once knew."

Inuyasha watched as the powerful blue light engulf Kagome. She yanked out her swords.

"How?"asked Inuyasha, impressed.

Kagome smirked, "Trained nonstop, and I found this power I didn't even know I had."

"I hope you're not addicted to it."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "No.I'm not.Now let's do this!"

"Right!"smirked Inuyasha.

They raced into battle. Kagome charged toward Kikyo, slaughtering anyone in her way. When she reached Kikyo, she swung harder than she predicted. Kikyo blocked with her own sword.

Kikyo growled, "You.Will.Not.Beat.Me!"

"Oh, yeah!Since when could you see the future!"yeled Kagome, knocking the sword out her hand.

Kikyo snarled, "I hate you!You've taken everything from me!"

"Your chance ended, Kikyo!You made a mistake!"yelled Kagome.

Kikyo asked, "Oh...just like you.You can't kill me...Inuyasha will hate you."

"No, he won't trust me."smirked Kagome, stabbing Kikyo in the heart.

Kagome yanked her sword out, and Kikyo turned to dust. Naraku watched this in horror. Relief was shown in Inuyasha's eyes. Naraku looked at Inuyasha, and shot a tentacle at him. Kagome, in a amazing speed.

Jumped in front of him. The tentacle went right threw her heart. She coughed up blood, and yanked it out of her.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome, no!!"

Kagome fainted, and fell onto the ground. The blue light faded. Inuyasha's eyes went blood red,

"YOU'RE DEAD!SANGO, MIROKU OUT THE WAY!THIS BASTURDS GOING DOWN!ERRRR-AH!

_**Dawn**_

Rain poured over the group, as Naraku lay dead. Inuyasha yanked the jewel out his hand, and Naraku became dust. His eyes became amber again, and he fell to his knees.

_**Kaede's Village; Late Dawn**_

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. She stirred a bit in her sleep. Her eyes began to open her eyes slowly.

"Kagome, are you awake?"asked Inuyasha.

Only one candle was in the dark room to show each other.

Kagome sat up, slowly, and struggling, "Inuyashsha?What happened?"

"Why did you jump in front of me, Kagome?I would've survived it."hissed Inuyasha, glaring at her.

Kagome whispered, "I couldn't stand to see you get killed, again."

"I'm not, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha, taking Kagome's chin, and makin her look at him.

Kagome nodded, "I know that now.I feel weird all the sudden."

"To keep you alive.I had to court you, Kagome."explained Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at him, and smiled, "I'm glad.For so many reasons."

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips into a passonate kiss, then pulled away before she could kiss back.

"I am too.We can all get rid of this jewel now."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Alright.First thing tommorow.Today...I want to be with the people I missed for three years."

Inuyasha nodded, and helped her to her feet.

_**Dawn; The Next Day**_

Everyone watched as Kagome was engulfed with blue light. The sacred jewel began to shine, because it was purified. She closed her eyes, and whispered something. None of them could hear. The jewel was swallowed up with fire, and turned to ashes.

She let the wind take it away. Inuyasha walked up behind her as the light faded. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered,

"It's all over."

Kagome smiled, and nodded. Sango, and the rest cheered. No longer, would there be violence. All due to a simple wish, but wishes...may...come...true.

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO GRAMMER STUFF PLEASE, AND DON'T SAY...I THINK YOU COULDVE DONE BETTER!! JUST KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!! I'M SICK OF IT, ALL!!!!!**_


End file.
